A need exists for a method for forming an interactive image of a space, which can be a property including one or more structures or outside spaces, that compiles an interactive property overview image for land and structures within a property, a listing of features for the property, and one or more digital images of selected interior and exterior views of structures and outside spaces, into a single file, allowing a user to individually or simultaneously access floor plans of structures, birds-eye views and/or satellite images of land, the text information, and the one or more digital images. A property overview image can include one or more floor plan images of one or more structures, combined with depictions of outdoor land, spaces, features, and structures. Acreage plans can include multiple nested or embedded floor plans.
A further need exists for method for forming an interactive image of a property that incorporates accurate on-site measurements for one or more rooms of a structure or one or more dimensions of an outside space or geographical feature, records such measurements within a file relating to the property, and produces a property overview image that is drawn to scale, using one or more measurement lines representative of actual on-site measurements.
A need exists for method that produces graphical images that correspond to interior details of a property, such as the inside of closets, cabinetry, appliances, ceiling lines and features, roof lines and features, windows, flooring, and attics, and graphical images that correspond to outdoor details of a property, such as the locations and dimensions of trees, outdoor structures, lakes, farmland, fences, and other similar manmade and geographical outdoor features.
A further need exists for a method that produces rooms and outside spaces drawn to scale, graphic images representing indoor and outdoor features, annotated text information labeling and describing features, and optionally, icons for linking to digital images, in a single property overview image, providing a seamless, integrated product for use by property buyers, sellers, and real estate agents.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.